Twins Seperated
by Nikita Snape
Summary: There's a new student at Hogwarts. This new student just so happens to look exactly like Hermione. Is it just cooinsidence? Or is there something that we do not know about Hermione's childhood? Plz RR
1. The New Girl

A/N: All Harry Potter references in this story are borrowed from J.K. Rowling and everything belongs to her. We are just borrowing this to say what we think goes on during the school year that Josanne doesn't write about because it would bee too off topic and make the books way far too long. ~Robbie and Nichole (At the time known as SiriusBlack1 and Nikita Snape)~  
  
It was finally Friday, the end of the first week of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's fifth year at Hogwarts. Double Potions was just about to begin when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," Professor Snape said temperedly.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, Professor Snape. We have a new Gryffindor fifth year who just arrived this morning. Her name is Deirdre Grover." Professor McGonagall said as she came and stood inside the door. "Come in, Deirdre."  
  
The girl walked in the door and stood by Professor McGonagall. Everyone gawked at her.  
  
"Thank you, Professor McGonagall. Miss Grover, you may take your seat by Miss Granger here in front. Don't just stand there, move," Professor Snape just about screamed.  
  
Professor McGonagall left and Deirdre ran full sprint to her seat. She sat down and put her books on the table shaking. Professor Snape continued with his notes on the chalkboard.  
  
"Hey Ron, did you notice something odd about Deirdre?" Harry whispered while Professor Snape had his back turned.  
  
"Not really, why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because Deirdre looks exactly like Hermione, that's why," Harry said.  
  
"I didn't notice at all," Ron said.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, silence. Five points from Gryffindor," Professor Snape shouted and then went back to teaching. All of the Slytherins snickered. Slytherins knew that they could get away with anything they wanted to in Potions because Professor Snape wouldn't take points from his own house.  
  
Potions seemed to drag on forever, but the bell finally rang. Everyone went down to dinner. There was an extra plate setting next to Harry's left; he was almost positive why.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit next to you, Mr. Potter?" Deirdre asked shyly.  
  
"Of course not, and it's just Harry," he said, smiling. It felt kind of odd for him to be called "Mr. Potter" by anyone his own age.  
  
The food appeared on the table and Ron started to make a pig of himself. Deirdre just stared at him.  
  
"Don't worry, Ron's always like that. You'll get used to him," Harry said, trying to make her more comfortable  
  
"It's just that I've never seen someone our age eat so much and not show it," she said.  
  
"I have a high metabolism," Ron said, drinking some Pumpkin juice.  
  
"I can see that," Deirdre looked slightly amused. She turned her attention away from Ron and began to help herself to some food. She talked to Harry about her old school and friends while they ate.  
  
When the last of the food melted from the plates, Deirdre got up to leave, but Ron stopped her. "Where are you going?" He was shocked that she had stood.  
  
"Dinner IS over, right?" she looked at him, equally shocked.  
  
"Yes, but what about dessert?" She looked at him and sat down just as the plates and bowls became filled with cakes and puddings.  
  
Harry noticed that she looked slightly bewildered around the many British desserts. It was then that he remembered that she was not from Britain.  
  
He began to point out the different dishes and explain them to her. She insisted on trying at least a tablespoon-size serving of everything. Harry stared as everything piled higher and higher onto her plate. His jaw almost dropped when she ate every bite and went back for seconds.  
  
"What's the matter? Deirdre asked Harry as she got ready to eat her second mountain of desserts.  
  
"No offense, but I've only seen one other person eat that much, and that would be Ron, as you noticed earlier," Harry said.  
  
"Well, I need to eat lots of sugary things because I have a low sugar count, Deirdre explained.  
  
"I understand," Harry said, blushing a little in embarrassment.  
  
dinner ended and everyone went back to their towers. This was the first time Deirdre was going up to the tower.  
  
"Be careful of the trick step on this staircase, Deirdre. If you forget it's the trick one, you'll fall flat on your face," Ron called back as he jumped over the trick step on the staircase.  
  
"Alright, I'll be sure to make a mental note of that," she called up to him.  
  
They got to the portrait hole and were greeted by the Fat Lady.  
  
"So, this must be our newest member, Deirdre Grover. Welcome to Gryffindor, dear," the Fat Lady said with glee.  
  
"It's a pleasure to be in Gryffindor," she replied smiling.  
  
"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.  
  
"You need a password to get in?" Deirdre asked.  
  
"Yeah. Only Gryffindors know it. Professor McGonagall knows it because she's the head of our house. Wattlebird," Harry said.  
  
The Fat Lady's portrait swung open and they went inside. Deirdre gasped at the common room. She was totally speechless.  
  
Harry watched as she took in the huge beautiful room. Her eyes scanned the overstuffed chairs and crackling fire.  
  
"Welcome to Gryffindor Tower. My home away from home." Ron walked up as Harry said this.  
  
"Hey. What's going on?" Ron looked from Harry to Deirdre and back to Harry.  
  
"Deirdre just saw Gryffindor Tower for the first time," Ron nodded.  
  
"I felt like that too." He pointed at the astonished look on her face.  
  
"Oh no! I left my stuff in Professor McGonagall's office!" The boys jumped, startled by the sudden outburst. Just as Deirdre went to dash out the portrait hole, Harry put a hand on her soldier.  
  
She looked at his hand, then at him.  
  
"Why did you stop me?" Deirdre looked confused.  
  
"Let's go to your room first." She stared at them, still confused, but allowed herself to be led up the stairs.  
  
Sure enough, her trunk was sitting at the foot of her bed, an empty cage on top.  
  
"Where's Gwendolyn?" Deirdre rushed to the empty cage, snatching it up.  
  
"They probably took her to the Owlery. My owl, Hedwig, is up there too. Would you like to go check on Gwendolyn?" Deirdre nodded, setting down the cage.  
  
They walked up the many flights of stairs to the Owlery. Harry spotted Hedwig immediately. He walked over and picked her up.  
  
"You stick out like a big, sore white thumb, Hedwig." He stroked her soft feathers for a moment and walked back to Deirdre, trying not to slip on the droppings.  
  
Perched on Deirdre's right arm was a tall, majestic tawny owl. Deirdre was busily trying to tie a letter to the owl's leg with one hand. The owl was showing her it's tail.  
  
Finally, Deirdre put the owl down and placed the letter on its leg. Harry stood behind her and watched quietly, Hedwig still on his arm.  
  
Deirdre picked up the owl, spun around and screamed. Harry began to laugh. She hit his arm.  
  
"Harry! You scared me!" He just laughed. She stalked away, feigning anger. He pulled a letter to Sirius out of his picket, sat Hedwig on the perch, and tied it to her leg.  
  
When he was finished, he carried Hedwig to the window. Deirdre was sticking her arm out of another one. The owls flew away and they stood at the windows, watching them go.  
  
They began to walk down to the common room, and arrived to find that Fred and George had set off a Dungbomb. Deirdre coughed.  
  
"What is that awful smell?" She fanned the air in front of her face vigorously. Harry laughed.  
  
"You'll get used to it." They then went up to Deirdre's dorm so that she could unpack and set up her stuff the way she wanted it to be. 


	2. The Relationship and The Fight

Harry, Ron, and Deirdre got to know each other very well over the next few hours. They talked about each other's background life that happened previous to their discussion. Of course, like everyone else, Deirdre already knew how Harry ended up with the Dursleys, but she was shocked when she heard how they treated him.  
  
"That's horrible. I was adopted in England, but my adoptive 'rents moved to Australia not long after they adopted me. I've lost all contact with my real family. I do have this picture from when I was a newborn in the hospital, but it's torn. I've asked my 'rents about it, but they won't tell me why it was torn." She pulled the picture out of her trunk and handed it to Harry.  
  
"Sorry, but do you mean rents as in your house rents that you pay to the owner of the building?" Harry asked looking at the picture.  
  
"No, I mean 'rents as in your parents. It's just a term we use back in Australia." She smiled  
  
"Do you ever think that you will ever find out who your real family is?" Ron asked, taking the picture as Harry passed it to him.  
  
"I'd like to find them, but I'm not sure if I ever will or not." She looked a bit sad.  
  
Just then, Hermione walked in. She looked around at everyone as they stared at her. She then walked over to her four-poster and put her books on the table.  
  
"Hello," she said, sitting on her bed.  
  
"Hello," they replied.  
  
"Do you two know how late it is?" she asked.  
  
Harry looked at his watch. It read 12:30 a.m. "Oh, sorry, Hermione. We got talking and didn't keep an eye on the time. We'll go to our dorm now."  
  
Harry and Ron went down to the girls' dorm steps and up the boys' to their dorm. They changed and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Harry, Deirdre, Ron, and Hermione walked to breakfast together. Everyone stared as they walked in.  
  
"Hermione and Deirdre are the only two people in the whole school that don't notice the resemblance!" Ron whispered, so the girls wouldn't hear.  
  
"I know! It's really weird. They're just talking and laughing together as if they weren't exactly alike!" Ron motioned for Harry to keep his voice down, and he nodded.  
  
They took their seats and began to eat. Harry and Ron started talking about Quidditch, and Deirdre became interested.  
  
"I love to play Quidditch! I have a Nimbus Two Thousand and One." She looked at the guys, and Hermione stared at the sausage on her plate.  
  
"Well, Harry has a Firebolt!" Ron said this before Harry could even open his mouth.  
  
"Wow! A Firebolt?" Harry nodded. "I wanted a Firebolt, but my mom wouldn't get me one. She thinks they go too fast."  
  
"You can try mine later." He gave her a friendly smile.  
  
"That would be great." Deirdre blushed a little in embarrassment. "Oh, and Harry, I would like to ask you something after dinner."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Harry was wondering what it was, but he didn't think it was anything too major if it could wait until after dinner.  
  
The day seemed to go on forever for Harry. He kept wondering what Deirdre had to ask him. Little Professor Flitwick even had trouble bringing Harry out of his thoughts, and Harry loves listening to what Professor Flitwick has to say.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, it was time for dinner. Everyone went down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Deirdre, would you like to go out to the Quidditch Pitch and try my Firebolt while we talk?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure, that would be great," she replied.  
  
"Dinner ended and Harry and Deirdre went up to get his Firebolt. Then they went down to the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
"So, what did you want to ask me?" he asked.  
  
"Right," she said nervously. "What I wanted to ask you was..." and she stopped talking from being nervous.  
  
"Well?" Harry asked.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" she blurted out.  
  
"Sure, why not?" he said and shrugged.  
  
"I knew you would say no." she said and turned around.  
  
He turned after her and grabbed her shoulder. He spun her straight around and said, "I didn't say no. I said yes." Then he kissed her.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock, but she quickly became more comfortable with the kiss. When they broke apart, Harry's face was slightly red. They looked at each other.  
  
Harry picked up the Firebolt and pulled her onto it. He kicked off, and they zoomed off into the gathering darkness.  
  
Ron watched from the dorm room window. He was a little angry. Harry always got what he wanted. Ron sat on his bed to await Harry's arrival.  
  
Harry came in half an hour later, a huge smile on his face. He has just said goodnight to Deirdre with a long involved kiss, and was very happy.  
  
"What's wrong with you Ron?" Harry said a few minutes after he came into the dorm.  
  
"You should know," Ron said temperedly.  
  
"What ARE you talking about?" Harry was very confused.  
  
"You are always getting your way. Never getting into trouble, always getting the girls. You never share anything with your friends," Ron said, still angry.  
  
"I've shared a lot of good times with you, Ron. I can't help that I'm me. If I could trade places with you, I would Ron. Believe me, I hate people always starting at my scar," Harry said, becoming angered as well.  
  
"Only if I got a quarter of the attention you got, I'd be very happy," Ron said.  
  
"Let's not fight, Ron. It's not good to go to sleep mad," Harry said.  
  
"Alright then. We should be getting to bed anyway. We're just fighting over something stupid. Goodnight, Harry," Ron said, feeling stupid for starting an argument over something so stupid.  
  
"Goodnight Ron," Harry said. Then they went to sleep. Both were out when their heads hit their pillows. 


	3. Harry Gets Embarassed

The next morning, Harry awoke. Ron was already gone. Harry climbed out of bed, got dressed, and walked down to the common room. He stopped short as Ron came into sight.  
  
Ron was sitting on the couch, arm around a highly familiar-looking brown haired girl. Deirdre! Harry felt his face turn red, and his hands curl into fists. He watched as Ron said something to her, and she kissed him. How could she do this to him? He was furious. He forced his hands to unclench, and started across the common room.  
  
Ron spotted him and called to him.  
  
"Harry, Harry!" Harry turned his head and measured them with a cold gaze before climbing out the portrait hole.  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron. "What's wrong with Harry?"  
  
Ron shook his head and disentangled himself from Hermione. He took her hand, pulled her off the couch, and walked with her to the portrait hole.  
  
The portrait hole opened and they walked out, looking for Harry. They just saw the top of his hair as he was going down the stairwell.  
  
"Follow me," Ron said, already moving and pulling Hermione close behind him.  
  
They followed Harry all the way to the Entrance Hall. Ron and Hermione sprinted towards Harry, who was already two-thirds of the way across the hall.  
  
"Harry wait!" Ron called.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. I'm too angry and frustrated to keep my actions back," Harry said and then walked out the doors.  
  
"That went well," Ron said.  
  
"I really don't understand why he's upset," Hermione said.  
  
**Lit candle appears over Ron's head**  
  
'Wait! I think I know why Harry's upset." Ron said. Some of he hot melted wax landed on his hair. "Ow. I hate these candles that appear when we suddenly get 'ideas.'" He rubbed his hair to get the wax out.  
  
"Let me help you," Hermione said. They managed to get all of the wax out. She also put out the candle. "Now, why do you think Harry's upset?"  
  
"He probably thought you were Deirdre," He said.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Don't tell me that you haven't noticed," he said, sounding stunned.  
  
"Noticed what?" she was becoming annoyed.  
  
"You two look identical," he explained.  
  
"Yeah, so? Everyone has a twin somewhere in the world. Mine just happened to come here from Australia. That's all," she said.  
  
"I've just got to find some way to tell him that it wasn't Deirdre that I was with just now," he sighed. Then the bell rang.  
  
"We'll have to tell him later, breakfast is about to start, she said. They walked together into the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Ron tried to get Harry's attention when he sat down, but it was no use. Harry deliberately ignored him, talking to Dean like Ron didn't exist. Ron gave up, and looked around the table.  
  
"Hermione, where's Deirdre?" she looked around the table and swallowed the bacon in her mouth.  
  
"I think she's sick. She wasn't feeling well when she came to bed last night." Hermione shoved some eggs in her mouth. Ron looked even more distraught.  
  
"Now Harry will get even angrier! Now he'll DEFINATELY think you're Deirdre!" Ron buried his face in his hands, and Hermione continued to eat.  
  
When Hermione was done eating, she looked at Ron. In spite of the problem they faced, she laughed.  
  
"Ron?" she choked back a giggle, and he looked at her. She pointed at his elbow, shich was firmly planted in his breakfast. She started laughing again as he pulled his arm out of the scrambled eggs.  
  
He shook his head at her while brushing eggs off of his elbow. This just made her laugh harder. Hermione saw Harry get up to leave, and poked Ron. They followed him out of the Great Hall, Hermione still laughing her head off.  
  
When they reached the Entrance Hall, Ron shushed her.  
  
"Harry will hear you!" He put a finger against her lips, but it was too late.  
  
"Ron!" Ron looked toward the large flight of stairs. "How dare you follow me?"  
  
Harry's face was full of anger, and Ron found no words to reply.  
  
"Harry, please let me explain," Hermione said.  
  
"First you steal MY girlfriend and then you are stalking me everywhere I go. Are you trying to be me?" Harry said hotly. Ron just stared at the floor.  
  
"Harry, I'm not Deirdre," Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Harry said, gawking at her.  
  
"I said, 'I'm not Deirdre.' I'm Hermione," she said.  
  
"Well, I feel really stupid just about now," Harry said.  
  
"Common mistake. Ron brought it to my attention that you probably thought that I was Deirdre," she said.  
  
"Where has she been? She wasn't at breakfast," Harry asked.  
  
"She wasn't feeling well, so I went with her to the Hospital Wing. She's staying there for the day," she said.  
  
"I'll visit her during break. Sorry again for the trouble," Harry said, blushing.  
  
"It's alright, mate. You didn't know that Hermione hooked up, but now you do," Ron said, his face going redder than his hair. Then the bell rang.  
  
"Time for class. We don't want to be late," Hermione said. They then ran up the stairwell for Divination. 


	4. Deirdre Falls Ill

They made it to Divination just in time. They quickly found seats, Ron and Harry on fat poufs, Hermione sinking into a large chair.  
  
Professor Trelawney floated out of the shadows, glittering like the oversized dragonfly she was. She looked around and started talking, and Harry and Ron stopped listening. Hermione placed her elbow on the arm of the chair and stuck her chin in her hand.  
  
After the class, Hermione groaned. They were walking to Charms.  
  
"Why did I start taking that class again?" She looked at Ron and Harry.  
  
"Because you love us, and you couldn't stand to see us suffer alone." Ron grinned at her.  
  
"Yeah, sure, think what you want to think, Ron." Hermione looked at him. They walked into the Charms classroom and sat at a long table. Harry took out a piece of parchment paper and began to draw on it. Hermione looked around. No one else was drawing. She started listening to the professor.  
  
"Today, we will be learning how to make pictures move." Ron and Hermione looked at Harry in surprise as Professor Flitwick told them to draw a picture.  
  
"What? I always draw in Charms!" He went back to drawing a Quidditch pitch.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shook their heads. They got out parchment and began drawing.  
  
When everyone was done with their drawings, Professor Flitwick taught them the charm to make the pictures move. It took a while, but everyone finally got their pictures to move.  
  
Dinner finally came finally came and everyone went down to the Great Hall. Everyone flowed in, sat down, waited for any and all announcements to be said, and then ate.  
  
Harry went straight up to the Hospital Wing to visit Deirdre. When he got there, she was sleeping. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and waited for her to wake up.  
  
Ten minutes later, Deirdre sat up, yawned, and rubbed her eyes. Then she noticed Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry," Deirdre said sleepily.  
  
"Good morning." Harry smiled. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Much better." She stretched. "I'll be back in class tomorrow."  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked in. "How are you feeling Deirdre?"  
  
"I'm feeling much better," she replied.  
  
"You may go back to your tower then. Harry, I trust you will make sure that she makes it back alright?" Madam Pomfrey was obviously concerned about Deirdre as well.  
  
"Of course, Madam Pomfrey," Harry said. Deirdre got up from the bed and Harry followed her.  
  
Harry opened the Hospital Wing door for Deirdre. Just after Harry shut the door, Deirdre collapsed. Harry caught her just before she hit the floor.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, holding her in his arms.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm still just a little weak," she said. She regained her balance on her own feet again.  
  
"You don't need to see Madam Pomfrey anymore, do you?" He took her closer into his arms.  
  
"NO. I'll be fine. Let's go back to the tower." she kissed him gently.  
  
"Alright," he agreed, blushing with embarrassment. They went back to the Gryffindor Tower, hands intertwined.  
  
When they arrived in the Tower, Harry took Deirdre to her room, and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and she fell asleep. He tiptoed out of the room.  
  
He went into the common room and perched on the couch next to Ron. Ron looked at him.  
  
"Where's Deirdre?" He studied his best friend carefully.  
  
"Upstairs in her dorm, sleeping." Just then, Hermione rushed over.  
  
"Harry, Deirdre wants you. She sounds terrible!" Harry sprang to his feet and went up the stairs. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and took off after him.  
  
When they burst into the dorm, Harry was sitting next to Deirdre's bed.  
  
"Harry..." Ron started to speak, but was interrupted by Harry.  
  
"She needs to go back to the Hospital Wing." Before either Hermione or Ron could speak, Harry picked Deirdre up and left the room.  
  
Hermione shrugged and followed, and Ron stood there for a moment, then left.  
  
By the time Hermione and Ron caught up with Harry, he was already at the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was at the door, looking at Deirdre. She looked cold and pale, and her breathing was shallow.  
  
They could tell that Madam Pomfrey was worried. Harry carried Deirdre in and laid her down on a bed, followed by Madam Pomfrey, Hermione, and Ron. When Deirdre was settled and sleeping, Madam Pomfrey shooed them out.  
  
They left and didn't speak until they got back to the tower.  
  
"Do you two want to come to my dorm and talk?" Ron and Harry nodded.  
  
They went up to the fifth year girls' dorm and sat down on Hermione's four-poster. They were all very solemn.  
  
"I just hope that she's going to be alright." Harry gave a very exhausting sigh.  
  
"I'm sure that Madam Pomfrey will be able to make her better, mate." Ron hoped he was helping the situation.  
  
"I know, but I just don't want to loose her. I've already lost two important people in my life, and I don't want to loose a third. Harry got up and started pacing back and forth.  
  
"Harry, you really shouldn't get worked up about it. You know she'll be fine. Madam Pomfrey will be able to get her better." There was a scurrying right after Hermione finished speaking. Crookshanks jumped onto her bed.  
  
"I really hate that cat." Ron gave it a disgusted look.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he dies soon. Crookshanks was somewhat old when I bough him, and is so much older now." Hermione started petting her cat, which at that time took residence on her lap.  
  
"I'm going to go try to sleep now. I know I won't get much tonight, but I want to try and get as much as I can." Harry then left to go to his dorm. 


	5. Hogsmeade

The next morning, Harry was awakened by Ron shaking him. Harry felt like he had just gone to sleep  
  
"Come on, Harry. Get up. We have ten (10) minutes before we have to be at breakfast." Ron then left Harry's bedside to change from his pajama pants into his uniform pants.  
  
"But I just went to sleep." Harry yawned and stretched.  
  
"You were asleep by the time I got in here. Now get up and get ready. We're going to be late for breakfast." Ron sat on his bed and put his socks and shoes on.  
  
Harry rolled over and went back to sleep. Ron woke him up five (5) minutes later. Harry grumbled, opened one eye and looked at Ron.  
  
"Harry, we really need to go to breakfast!" Harry grudgingly got into his robes and followed Ron to the Great Hall.  
  
They quickly ate their breakfast and then rushed to the Hospital Wing to see Deirdre. Deirdre was sitting up, eating breakfast. Harry rushed over to her and hugged her.  
  
"Harry!" Deirdre yelled hoarsely.  
  
"Hey, Deirdre!" Harry let go of her. "You sound horrible, sweetheart!" He hugged her again. Ron just stood there.  
  
"Thanks, thanks a lot." Harry smiled at her.  
  
"Sorry." They looked at each other for a moment. She then Deirdre saw Ron.  
  
"Hay, Ron! What's goin' on?" Ron walked over and high-fived her.  
  
"Not much...how ya feelin'?"  
  
"Better, not great, but better." Ron sat in a chair next to the bed. The three talked a little while, but after an hour, Madam Pomfrey made them leave.  
  
It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and Ron and Harry found Hermione waiting for them in the Entrance Hall. They hopped into the crowd and left.  
  
"I wonder what I should get Deirdre while we're here?" Harry wondered aloud while the three of them sat and drank their butterbeer.  
  
"Get her Dungbombs." Ron gulped down half his butterbeer in two gulps.  
  
"Girls don't like that kind of stuff, Ron. Get her sweets." Hermione sipped her butterbeer slowly.  
  
"Good idea, Hermione. I'm going to go looking for sweets for her now. I might get her some other things as well." Harry finished his butterbeer and then got up and left.  
  
"We'll catch up with him later." Ron picked up his now empty mug and drank from it, not realizing it was empty. "I guess I'm all out, be right back." Ron's ears turned beet red as he got up to get another mug of butterbeer. Hermione giggled at him.  
  
Harry went straight to the sweets shop. He bought Deirdre a large bag of assorted candies. At another shop, Harry bought Deirdre a picture frame for her baby picture. He also got her a few other nick-knacks.  
  
"Oi Harry. Over here." Ron was waving to him from across the street.  
  
"It's almost time to get back to school. We should be getting ready to head back."  
  
"We still have ten minutes, Hermione." Ron laughed at her, even though she was always like that.  
  
"Hermione, can I ask you a quick favor while we're here?" Harry looked worried for having only a little time left.  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"Come to the flower shop with me to pick out flowers for Deirdre."  
  
"How do I know you're not going to do anything else?" Ron threw an angered look at Harry.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione also became angry.  
  
"I never said you couldn't come. We better go now if we're going at all. Otherwise we want to make it back in time to go back to school." The three of them then went to the flower shop to get flowers for Deirdre.  
  
When they arrived at the flower shop, Harry and Ron looked slightly abashed. It was a large store, and there were hundreds of types of flowers. They looked around for a moment before Harry decided on the color-changing roses.  
  
"Oh, Harry! She'll love them!" Hermione took them to examine them.  
  
The roses were very large. The buds were the size of Harry's fist, and the blooms were the size of his outstretched hand. As Hermione walked to the counter, they changed from deep red to bright white to light pink.  
  
Harry paid for the flowers, and they rushed back to the castle.  
  
"Harry, where are you going?" Ron looked at him questioningly. "Dinner will be starting soon." They had arrived at the castle, and Harry was headed toward the Hospital Wing before Ron's voice stopped him.  
  
"Ron, dinner isn't starting for another half an hour!" Hermione had started after Harry. "Why would you need to go now?" Ron walked over to them.  
  
"I wanted a good seat!" Hermione shook her head and went after Harry, who had already started walking again. Ron shook HIS head and followed them.  
  
Harry wandered into the Hospital Wing and saw Deirdre sitting up, eating her dinner. She spotted him and waved.  
  
"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" He gave her a hug.  
  
"I'm feeling much better. I'm probably going to stay one more night though. Madam Pomfrey doesn't want to take any more chances, especially after last time." Deirdre gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I bought some stuff for you while we were at Hogsmeade." Harry put all the candies and nick-knacks onto the bed. He kept the roses behind his back. He wanted to give them to her separately.  
  
"Wow, all my favorites!" Deirdre poked around in the bag. "Bertie Bots are my most favorite! The vomit ones are great for pranks with the muggle kids."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and held back a laugh. They remembered just last year when Fred and George fed the tongue toffee to Dudley.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione and Deirdre both gave them confused looks.  
  
"Sorry. It had to do with my cousin last year before the Quidditch World Cup." Harry and Ron managed to stop laughing.  
  
Deirdre looked through the rest of the stuff Harry bought for her. She commented well on all of them and thanked Harry.  
  
"I have one more thing for you before we go to dinner." Harry pulled out the color changing flowers from behind his back.  
  
"Oh Harry, they're wonderful. I'll be sure that they're well kept. Thank you so much." They hugged and then kissed.  
  
"I'd hate to wreck this picture perfect moment, but we're going to be late for dinner." Ron sighed and started tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
"Alright, Ron. I know how highly you think of your stomach. I'll come back after dinner and visit you, Deirdre."  
  
"Alright." They kissed again.  
  
"I think I'll go straight up to the dorm after dinner. My stomach won't be able to handle any more of that kissy-kissy stuff." Ron shuddered at the thought. They then went to dinner.  
  
At dinner, Harry and Hermione at quickly, but Ron did not. Harry wanted impatiently while Ron ate. Finally, Hermione spoke.  
  
"Ron! I want to go see Deirdre!" She tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"Go! I'm not stopping you!" Ron started on thirds of the beef stew.  
  
Hermione humph-ed at him and stalked away, dragging Harry behind her. Ron continued to eat.  
  
Out in the Entrance Hall, Harry pulled away from Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, why did you want to leave so badly?" Hermione turned.  
  
"Harry, Deirdre lives in my dorm, I have classes with her...we've become best friends!"  
  
Harry of course, did not know this, because men are impervious to their surroundings. 


	6. Deirdre's out of the Hospital Wing

They arrived at the Hospital Wing and went in. Deirdre smiled when she saw them.  
  
"Hi, 'Mione! Hi, Harry!" She was setting her picture frame down. Harry looked at it, Hermione did not. She rushed right over to Deirdre's bed, picked up some Every Flavor Beans, and began to fill her in on gossip.  
  
Harry shook his head, not understanding the need for gossip.  
  
After an hour and a half, Hermione and Deirdre finally finished talking. Hermione got up and left, but Harry stayed so he could talk with her for a while.  
  
"I'm amazed at how you two talk so much," Harry said after Hermione left. He was now sitting on Deirdre's bed.  
  
"I know. It's like some sisterly bond we have or something." She smiled.  
  
"You two could be sisters for all even you two know. Twins for that matter. I mean you two do look almost identical." Harry stopped and started blushing at his last statement.  
  
"She and I already know that we look a lot alike. Teachers get us confused all the time. The only two that can tell us apart is Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Well, I don't want to sound like I'm being rude, but I'm going back to the tower. Rest up so that you can get better, alright?"  
  
"Alright." They kissed and he left.  
  
Harry headed back to the tower, pondering the conversation he had with Deirdre. What if she and Hermione were related? He was at the tower before he knew it.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke to gentle shaking. He opened one eye and looked up.  
  
"Quit it, Ron! Quit it, 'Mione!" He closed his eyes again.  
  
"He thins I'm Hermione!" His eyes opened slowly.  
  
"Deirdre?" She nodded, and he grabbed her. She squealed as he yanked her down onto the bed. They kissed, and she snuggled into his arms. Ron gagged and walked out.  
  
After he left, Harry and Deirdre got up and got ready for breakfast.  
  
When they arrived in the Great Hall, many Gryffindors smiled and greeted Deirdre. Some of the girls even hugged her. She was shocked.  
  
"I didn't know I'd been missed so much!" Harry led her to a seat next to Hermione and sat down next to her. Ron looked past the now chattering girls and held out his plate.  
  
"Ey, Harry! Can u give me some of that sausage?" Harry scooped some onto Ron's plate, then onto his. He added more food, and when he was finished, his plate was identical to Ron's; full of meat and other stuff.  
  
He looked at Deirdre and Hermione's plates and almost laughed. Their plates were also identical. Each had a bagel, a piece of toast, and a scoop of fresh fruit. He shook his head and shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth.  
  
Deirdre and Hermione hugged, and he looked at them, a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth.  
  
"Deirdre, I'm so glad you're back and feeling better!" Hermione was positively glowing.  
  
"So am I, 'Mione. So am I." The girls finally turned away from each other to eat, and made small comments here and there about other people.  
  
"Parvati, you look great! Are those new robes?" Deirdre paused to chew while she listened to the reply.  
  
After breakfast, they headed to their first class of the day: double Transfiguration with the Slytherins.  
  
"Good morning class. We will be transfiguring candlestick holders into monkeys. You already know how to change them back, so I will expect you to do so." Professor McGonagall looked around the class, who stared blankly back at her.  
  
She overlooked the blank faces and passed out the candlestick holders. She instructed them on how to change them into baby monkeys. Neville's monkey got loose around the classroom and Malfoy's monkey bit him.  
  
Class finally ended and they went to lunch. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Deirdre rushed down to the Great Hall to sit for lunch.  
  
"That was amusing, seeing Malfoy getting bitten by his monkey." Deirdre laughed at her thought as she spoke aloud.  
  
Everyone around her laughed also.  
  
"Yeah, it reminded me of when he got his finger almost completely bitten off by a Mandrake our second year. Remember that Ron and Hermione?" Harry took a big swig of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Yep." Hermione and Ron answered Harry at the same time after they emptied their mouths.  
  
Everyone laughed except Deirdre, who looked slightly confused. Harry began to explain it to her. When he was done, Deirdre was laughing hysterically, her goblet clutched in her hand.  
  
"I would have killed to se that!" Deirdre choked out through a laugh. Hermione was laughing hysterically also, and Ron and Harry were grinning.  
  
They talked about other misfortunate things that they wished would happen to Malfoy. Some of them were highly amusing. Ron wished that Malfoy would get kidnapped by monkeys. This made Deirdre laugh.  
  
After they all finished eating, they headed outside. It was still fairly warm for mid-September, and the day was sunny. As the rest of the day was theirs, they perched themselves on large boulders by the lake and watched the giant squid play in the water.  
  
Deirdre was one to bring up Hgsmeade. She nudged Harry with her toes. He was resting on a rock beneath her rock, eyes closed.  
  
"Hmm?" Harry's eyes opened, and Ron and Hermione looked at her.  
  
"Why don't we go to Hogsmeade?" Everyone nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Sure!" Harry jumped off his rock and offered Deirdre his hand.  
  
She took it and climbed down. Ron slid off his rock and pulled Hermione off hers. He caught her and set her down. They set down the path, waving to other Gryffindors along the way. 


	7. The Pictures

A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I finally got the notebook back from my friend, so I can now type. :-)  
  
Deirdre looked amazed as Hogsmeade came into view. It surprised Harry until he remembered that she had never been to the pretty little village.  
  
They walked into the village, and Harry put his arm around Deirdre, pulled her close, and smiled at her.  
  
"Welcome to Hogsmeade."  
  
They showed her everything in Hogsmeade. She loved Honeydukes and Zonko's, thought the owls at the post office were gorgeous, and dubbed butterbeer her new favorite drink.  
  
They realized it was getting late and they snuck back onto the Hogwarts grounds. They managed to get back to the Gryffindor tower without getting caught.  
  
They sat down on the couch in front of the fire and enjoyed their candies they bought from Honeydukes. When all that was left was trick candy, the two couples cuddled by the fire for a while.  
  
After an hour, they decided to change into their pajamas. Of course, after they changed, they went back down to the common room to cuddle more.  
  
In the middle of the night, Neville had trouble sleeping. He decided to go down to the common room to watch the fire for a while.  
  
He got to the bottom of the boys stairwell and saw Ron and Hermione cuddling on one side of the couch and Harry and Deirdre on the other side. Neville moved his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He turned around and went back upstairs to his dorm. He fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
The next morning, Harry and Ron awoke to find themselves in their own beds instead of on the couch. They looked at each other and quickly went down to the common room.  
  
They looked around, but no one else was awake. Hermione and Deirdre were sleeping on the couch. Ron and Harry knew what had happened. They tip-toed over and pulled the girls to them, pretending like nothing had happened. However, they had been caught.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione opened her eyes, and so did Deirdre. Ron and Harry jumped. "How dare you leave us last night?" Hermione and Deirdre stood up, feigning anger.  
  
"Oops." As Ron and Harry attempted to apologize, Hermione and Deirdre's reprimands dissolved into giggles, and they walked toward their dorm, still giggling. Harry and Ron just stared.  
  
"Well, that was embarrassing." Harry looked at Ron, shook his head, and walked away.  
  
"Well, let's get changed and go down for breakfast." Deirdre stretched.  
  
"Good idea. I'm parched." Ron rubbed his growling stomach.  
  
Everyone went to their dorms and got changed. They then went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Hey Ron. What were you and Hermione doing last night?" Fred smiled with some syrup running from the corner of his mouth and down his chin.  
  
"That's for us to know and you to never find out." Ron's ears turned beet red.  
  
Everyone in the remote area of Ron laughed. Even Ron gave a chuckle.  
  
On the way to class after breakfast, Malfoy decided to make one of his snide remarks to Hermione in the corridor.  
  
"Hey Hermione, when is your baby due?" Everyone except for Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Deirdre laughed. Hermione started crying.  
  
In Transfiguration, Ron sat next to Hermione so that he could try to calm her down. He didn't seem to help much.  
  
Hermione cried for most of the day, because Malfoy appeared everywhere she seemed to turn. After dinner, Hermione went straight to her dorm.  
  
"Maybe I should go talk to her." Deirdre paused from her studies.  
  
"She doesn't want to be bothered. She told me not to bother her when we got back to the tower." Ron looked at her with a serious stare. He then went back to his studies.  
  
**In The Fifth Year Girls' Dorm**  
  
Hermione sat on her bed, Indian style, on leg on top of the other. She was still crying. In her hands, she held her bay picture with her mom init. She knew it was torn on the side, but she never knew why. She never bothered to ask her parents; It was just a picture that she possessed of her infantry that had only her mom in it an not her dad.  
  
She held the picture to her heart and fell back onto her pillows. Deirdre walked in.  
  
"Hermione, we are worried about you! Please come down to the common room." Hermione did not answer her, and Deirdre left. Hermione sat up and looked around. Her eyes fell on the picture frame sitting on Deirdre's bedside table.  
  
The picture was Deirdre at birth, held in her father's arms. Hermione stared at it for am moment, and then it all clicked in her head. She climbed slowly off her bed, walked across the room to Deirdre's table, picked up the picture frame, and removed the picture.  
  
Hands trembling, Hermione put the pictures together. They fit perfectly. She sat down on Deirdre's bed and started crying yet again, and even harder than before.  
  
Deirdre, Harry, and Ron rushed in, having been listening at the door. Deirdre took the pictures from Hermione, looked at them, and passed out. Harry and Ron stared.  
  
"I don't get it." Ron's face took the expression of confusion.  
  
Harry walked over to Deirdre and took the pictures out of Deirdre's hands.  
  
"Hermione, correct me if I'm wrong, But aren't these your parents?" Harry went over and sat down next to her on the bed, giving her a friendly squeeze.  
  
"Yes." She was trying not to hyperventilate.  
  
"Then that means..."Ron didn't finish.  
  
"We're sisters. Obviously, twins." Hermione looked at Deirdre, who was still lying on the floor.  
  
"Ron, help me get Deirdre to a bed. I don't think I can carry her by myself."  
  
Harry got up off of Hermione's bed and met Ron at Deirdre's side. They picked her up and put her on her bed. Harry tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Hermione stared at the wall, the picture forgotten on the bed next to her. Ron turned to her and sat down.  
  
Hermione, are you ok?" He waved his hand in front of her unseeing eyes. "Hermione? 'Mione? HERMIONE?"  
  
Ron looked desperately at Harry, who sighed. Harry realized that for once, in five years, he had no control over a situation.  
  
Ron sat down next to a shocked Hermione and sighed, stroking her hair softly. He laid her down in the bead easily and covered her up with a soft blanket.  
  
Harry sighed, beckoned to Ron, and left the dorm. After a slight pause, Ron followed.  
  
Down in the common room, Harry stared sulkingly into the fire. Ron sat next to him and sighed.  
  
"What do we do now?" Harry turned to Ron and thought for a moment.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea." Those were five words Ron never wanted to hear Harry say again. 


End file.
